Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 5 = 7x + 2$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x + 5) - 4x = (7x + 2) - 4x$ $5 = 3x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $5 - 2 = (3x + 2) - 2$ $3 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $1 = x$